


Crazy For You

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: "Eremika slow sex with lots of fluff please!! 😁"
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Crazy For You

Mikasa slowly stirs back and forth on her boyfriend's naked lap as her hands glide along his incredible shirtless torso, moaning to him softly because she's enjoying every second of their lovemaking. He's graced with her beautiful smile as he reaches up to cradle her cheek in his hand and smoothed his thumb across soft her skin. "You're so fucking gorgeous." Eren smirks as she leans down until their lips come together and wraps his strong arms around her tiny frame to keep her close. They rise as one with their lips locked in a deep, loving kiss and, before she knew it, he had her happily pinned on her back simply melting into the satin sheets below. The love of her life presses in deeper and supports himself on his forearms as he swallows her persistent, soft moans. He slowly rotates his hips to rub all the places that never fail to drive her wild, and smiles when she pulls away and gazes up into his eyes, their rapid breaths mingling between lips that barely touch. "You take my breath away." His whisper ghosts across her lips and all movement ceases on his end to savor the feeling of her insides tightening, falling loose, then squeezing and pulling. They're both in heaven.

"I'm so crazy about you..." Mikasa grins as the length nestled deep begins its slow thrusts again and stretches her arms back on either side of her head. She arches her body into him as his lips trail kisses down between her snowy mounds and his hands smoothed across her upper back. They glide slowly up through the valley between her breasts once more to bathe her entire neck with kisses and she giggles softly in amusement as her fingers grip the sheets.

"I'm crazy about you too, beautiful." Eren smiles as he gently rubs the tips of their noses together and gives tender smooches to her lips. He carefully brings her with him until they're on their sides spooning as close as their bodies can possibly get, peppering her shoulder in soft kisses that made her shudder excitedly. She cuddles into his warm embrace and raises her leg for him to sink deeper, smiling wide as he tucks his hand beneath her knee to help maintain its elevation. His hot length pushes in deep, pressing harder between thrusts that make her moan loudly each time and it's music to his ears.

"Oooh.." Mikasa purrs as she reaches for the hand he has beside her head and laces their fingers together. She presses her lips to the top as he gently squeezes her hand and he can feel the smile on his skin. "Have I ever told you how much I love that your veins protrude on your hands?"

"Frequently," He kisses her shoulder as his thumb slowly glides across the top of her dainty hand. "Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy how soft your skin is?"

"Heh, maybe a few times..."

"I love your body, Miki. You're incredible in every sense of the word." Eren whispers as she turns her head to look in his eyes and their hips continue to grind together slowly. He carefully rests her leg down by crossing this one over the other to free his hand and she moans at the change in depth, offering him a sweet smile when he cradles her cheek in his hand. "You taste sweet like candy, you know," He says between their pecks on the lips and she can't help but giggle at such a statement. "I'm pretty sure that you're giving me cavities. But it's fine, I'm pretty good about my oral hygiene." Eren smiles when she chuckles into their kiss once more and lightly strokes her cheek with his thumb. She pulls her lips away and gazes lovingly into his eyes as she reaches behind her to hook around his neck, leaving her breasts moving slightly with each thrust. It didn't take him long to satisfy her once more, to make her hips jerk as she squirms pleasantly in his arms and squeals with delight. The sound is always intoxicating, her moans and whimpers, they never fail to make him crave more. He grunts as he pushes in deeper and pulls out slightly, then works his way back inside at the same slow pace that he's seriously struggling to maintain. It's that look, a dreamy, half lidded gaze studying his eyes intently as they share smiles that gets him every time. He smirks at her loud, satisfied moans and leans in to kiss the wide grin, ceasing his thrusts as her body continues to jerk against him.

"Mmmm, you're so handsome with your hair long and pulled back like this..."

"Are you insinuating that I wasn't handsome before?" Eren smirks and she gives a truly sultry grin of amusement that still manages to give him butterflies. She still has this power to make him feel like he could easily loose control at any moment and pound his entirety into her - the way that things sometimes go. But that won't be happening tonight, because it isn't just about how intensely he gets her off, it's also about frequency.

"No, you've always been exceedingly handsome. But a man bun? Come on, it's -" Mikasa's eyes roll back as she pinches her bottom lip with her teeth, and he smirks in amusement that his two hard pushes had prevented her from finishing her sentence. He continued with his much softer thrusts at that same slow pace, but still intense enough to elicit a great moan from deep in her body.

"You were saying?" He says huskily in her ear.

"Mmmm..." It was a simple enough reply with a wide, happy grin that made it all the more difficult not to pound into her. After making love for almost an hour and driving her to climax countless times, he's teetering right at the edge himself. "Just don't cut your hair yet, okay? I'm not ready for that kind of trauma." Mikasa's giggles mixed with her moans, giving a helplessly loud squeal that almost filled the hunger he has for more. She smiles and squeezes his hand as he presses his lips to her cheek.

"Your wish is my command, beautiful."

"I love you so much."

"Agh, fuck," He grunts low and she moans excitedly as her hips are roughly pulled back to meet his surprisingly controlled thrusts each time. "I love you too, baby. You're my world. You're my everything." Suddenly, her insides begin to quiver again and he couldn't help but frown when she turned to look meet his gaze because the whites of her eyes are slightly pink from holding back tears. The only upside when she cries is how beautiful her eyes become, more so than they are already. Eren cradles her cheek in his hand and gently rests his forehead against hers. "You see that ring on your dainty little finger? It's my vow to honor and cherish you until my last breath." He gives her smile a loving, comforting kiss as he thrusts into her steadily.

"Wow, that was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Heh, I can't wait to marry you..." Mikasa says tearfully and chuckles as they're kissed away from her cheeks. "'Cause then we can start a family and I've always wanted that with you." They both moan at the need of release building up as he slides his hand down to guide her hip back slowly with each thrust. She sighs happily and bites her lip, allowing her eyes to flutter shut as kisses are scattered on her neck the way that she likes. Goosebumps prickle her skin when his fingertips press into her hip, letting her know that he's struggling to maintain this steady pace as his orgasm approaches. Mikasa squeezes his hand and he returns the favor as he presses her hard on his hips. She moans loudly in appreciation and maneuvers her lower half to nestle him as deep as possible, eliciting a dreamy, low groan from his gut that honestly drove her wild. "I love you.." She smiles as his climax overwhelms him, making his hard-on spasm uncontrollably to coat her insides with seed. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight as his hips continue to jerk, slowly pumping into her by pure instinct. His grunts and groans mingle with her pleasure filled whimpers as movements of their hips come to a gradual stop.

"I love you too, Mikasa." Eren smiles and crashes his lips against hers to kiss her deeply. She moans and chuckles softly as he slowly pushes his fingers through her hair to keep it away from her sweaty forehead. They shudder pleasurably as his length naturally falls out, making their kisses temporarily grow rough with need until she pulls her lips away. He looks into her eyes and offers his dreamy, trademark grin when her fingers lightly dust underneath his chin.

"Are you drunk on me yet?"

"I'm heavily intoxicated." He smirks, cocking an eyebrow in amusement at her question.

"Heh, good boy.." The couple smiles as their lips collide in a sweet, loving smooch that's exceedingly inviting. Mikasa slowly turns herself in his arms to deepen their kiss and she was pleased to hear him groan in appreciation. She smooths her hand over his abdominals and chuckles softly when she feels his fingertips slowly gliding along her spine. He reaches for the covers and pulls them over their naked bodies, smiling at the way she's returning kisses so quickly. Eren loves it when she gets like this because they usually end up sleeping naked. And since the couple spends the entire night cuddling, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, the morning after typically begins very excitingly. But for now, they'll exchange much sleepier kisses and smiles before she ultimately buries her face in the crook of his neck, where he can feel her grin fading slowly as she gives in to fatigue. Love's a beautiful thing, especially when it's shared by two people who have already known for a long time what that felt like, before they even understood what love was. It's what finally brought them together in the end.


End file.
